From Friends to Lovers
by ren-contestshipper
Summary: Drew and May's friendship is now changed into a newly blossomed romantic relationship! will their lives change? read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**FROM FRIENDS TO LOVERS**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon… yet… if I do, Drew and May are probably married by now…**_

_**OPENING:**_

_**Hello everybody!!! This is my 1**__**st**__** story on this site!!!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!!**_

_**Legend: bold, underlined, and italicized- me(narration)**_

_**If somebody is going to be offended by the story- I'm very sorry…**_

_**One Friday evening…**_

**_Drew:_** May, I have to talk to you. Can you come over to my house now? It's very important.

**_May:_**Well, ok, if you insist. What's so important that you have to call me at this time of night?

**_Drew:_** Just come and we'll talk here…

**_May:_** OK, OK. I'll come!!! Sheesh!!! _**(then dropping the phone) **_

**_May:_**Mom!!! I'm going to Drew's house!!! See 'ya later!!!

**_Caroline:_** At this time of night? You must be kidding me… well, if it's your little boyfriend, Drew, I guess I don't mind… _**(caroline is being sarcastic**_)

**_May:_** MOM!!!

**_Caroline:_** Just relax. I'm just joking!!!

**_May:_** well, you better be.

_**Inside the car…**_

**_May:_** James, take me to Drew's house pronto!!!

**_James:_** of course mistress. But Master Drew's house is just around the corner. Why don't you just walk?

**_May:_** are you disobeying MY orders? Just GO ALREADY!!!

**_James:_** yes miss…

_**While inside the car, May is thinking of what Drew might say to her until…**_

**_James:_** we're here miss… What time should I pick you up?

**_May:_** I'll walk home.

_**May is greeted by Drew's maid, Greta (I can't think of another name!!!):**_

**_Greta:_** Welcome Miss. Master Drew has been expecting you…

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_**ARE YOU DYING TO SEE WHAT DREW IS GONNA TELL MAY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HELLO EVERYBODY!!!**_

_**I'M BACK AND READY TO GO!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!!! What else is new?**_

_**After the greeting from Greta, May was led by her to Drew's room. There…**_

Drew: Hi May, I'm so glad you made it.

May:So what's so important that you have to tell it to me now? _**(drew closes the door and opens a dim light…) **_Hey!!! Why did you close the door!!! That's not very nice you know!

Drew: (_**Drew is saying this while he's blushing-and trying to find the right words to say**_) it's just that I don't want anyone hearing our little conversation, that's all.

May: OK, Now tell me what I was dragged here for!!! Come on!!! Speak up!!! I don't have forever you know!!!

_**(A moment of silence fills the room…)**_

_**(this time, Drew is saying this while he's walking slowly towards May)**_

Drew: May, we've been friends for a long time… and I want to let you know that…

May: let me know what?

Drew: I want to let you know that…

May: THAT WHAT???

Drew: that I like you, no, I love you. That's it, I love you May!!! I can't get you out of my head!!! I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time!!! You just don't notice it because you only think of me as a friend and rival!!! Can't you see that I have feelings for you!!!

_**(it takes a long time to get all the information to sink in but when she FINALLY realized what was happening…………………)**_

**DREW HELD MAY'S CHIN WITH HIS RIGHT HAND THEN HE SUDDENLY KISSED MAY ON THE LIPS WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT HE WAS DOING!!!**

_**Find out May's reaction to the first kiss she received from drew (along with the things that he said to her) in the next chapter!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HELLO AGAIN!!!**_

_**WERE YOU ALL THRILLED AND EXCITED TO KNOW WHAT IS NEXT?**_

_**HERE IT COMES!!!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!**_

_**Where was I? oh yeah, right about here!!!**_

**After a time that seemed like eternity, Drew finally took his lips off from May's. When that happened, Drew realized that a tear went out from May's eye. When he realized what he did, (that he suddenly kissed May) he said in a near-to-crying voice:**

Drew: May, I'm sorry… I didn't know what I was doing… I didn't mean it… really… I didn't mean to kiss you like that… I'm sorry… my feelings got to the better of me… I really didn't mean it!!! May, talk to me!!! Why aren't you saying anything!!? MAY!!!

**But there was no response. Tears just kept on falling from May's eyes. Her sparkling sapphire eyes were now replaced by a dull, deep blue. No emotion came out but her tears kept on falling. Drew didn't know what to do. Suddenly, May ran out of the room, still crying, not knowing why he did that to her. She finally got out of the house. **

**Though it was raining, she ran and ran until she nearly reached a friend's home. Her long brunette hair now soaked in rain. A voice called her from behind, it wasn't Drew. It was Misty, May's loyal and trustworthy friend. Misty said to her while nearly dropping her groceries:**

Misty: May!!! What happened to you?! You're all covered with rain!!! And why are you crying? C'mon, explain to me what happened. But first, let's go in, I don't want you catching a cold…

_**After drying off, May explained what happened… she said…**_

**GOTCHA!!! YOU'VE GONNA WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I DON'T WANT ALL THE SUSPENSE TO RUN OUT FOR YOU GUYS YET!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**THIS IS IT!!! May is going to tell Misty what happened…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!!! Very boring to say this you know…**_

**_OK, Misty asks May what happened._**

May:

Drew kissed me…

He said he had feelings for me…

I didn't stay to know the reasons why he did that to me…

I ran away from him…

I think I made him feel bad…

He looked upset when I left him alone there inside his room…

I'm so confused,

I don't know what to do…

I can't believe he did that to me…

**_Misty tried to comfort her. When May finally calmed down, Misty said to her:_**

Misty: It's OK. He said sorry, right? Then he didn't mean it. It's not that bad. Now you know that he has feelings for you. Isn't that a good thing?

**_May replied very intimidated:_**

May: Now our friendship's ruined. We can never go back to being friends now that I know that he has feelings for me… I considered him as a friend. I didn't even thought about having a relationship with him. We were so close to each other. And now, this happens. What will I tell him when I see him? That we were never meant for each other? That I don't like him? What if he does it again? Will I react the same way as before? Run away? Or should I try talking to him?

Misty: Sshhh. Calm down. Try talking to him. Let him explain to you his feelings. If he really does love you, that's the time you cry.

_**WILL MAY TALK TO DREW? OR WILL SHE CONTINUE TO RUN AWAY?**_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello and welcome…again!!!**_

_**This is the continuation of Chapter 4!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!! TOTALLY OBVIOUS!!!**_

_**Now where was I, Ah Yes**_

_**The Next morning (Saturday)…**_

**May, who slept at Misty's house the night before, woke up because of Misty's alarm clock. May brushed her hair, changed into her outfit, and went down to Misty's kitchen. There…**

Misty: How are you slowpoke? Feeling better? I hope so. Care for toast?

May: Sure.

Misty: Did you think about it? I mean about what I said to you last night. Are you going to talk to him or just leave it all behind?

May: I'm planning to go to him today. _**(then munching on her toast)**_

Misty: Well, good for you. O yeah, your mom called a while ago. She said that she was really worried about you. But I explained to her that you stayed at my house. I didn't tell her about what HE did to you last night. I don't want her to freak out. And also, she said that she and your dad are out till next Saturday. She wanted to tell you but you were out.

May: Then what about Max?

Misty: They said they brought him along with them. Then she said this: May, since we were invited by Drew's parents to this trip, I suggest you stay at his house. He must be lonely since he's the only one there.

May: What?!? They didn't bring him along?!? How rude!!!

Misty: Well, it is true. But Greta said that his Master Drew is still sleeping and his mother didn't want to disturb him…

May: Oh, OK. Then I'll go over immediately!!! Thanks for the toast Misty!!! It was greatly appreciated!!! _**(she dashed out like a rapidash and ran over to Drew's house with no second thoughts) **_

_**I know that this one is very short but at least now we know that May is going to talk to Drew!!! And now we also know that May is going to stay at Drew's house for a week!!! Find out in the next chapter the romantic moments that are going to happen!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**From this point onwards, the story gets juicy!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: ren-contestshipper a.k.a me, does not own any Pokemon!!!**_

_**In the last Chapter, May ran to Drew's House in a flash after eating a piece of toast!!! Very rude of her to do that!!! Anyways, this chapter is going to be very very unlikely…**_

_**At Drew's house…**_

_**May rang the doorbell… DING DONG**_

Drew comes to the door in his PJs. He opens the door and finds May outside!!!

_**(**__**drew says this surprised because he didn't expect for May to come**__**) **_

Drew: Oh hi May!!! I didn't expect for you to come here? So what's up?

May: I came here to look for some answers. You know, about yesterday. Oh yeah, I like your pajamas. They look cute on you. But of course, you're much cuter.

_**(this time, drew is saying this while his both embarrassed and happy at the same time)**_

Drew: May, I didn't know that you think of me as cute. This is a first from you.

May: Drew, we'll chat later. Now, I want you to change into something more decent.

_**(they both go to Drew's room while saying these lines)**_

Drew: sure, come with me to my room. I heard that our parents left us with each other for the week. So what do you think we can do?

May: We'll think about that later.

_**in Drew's room…**_

May: Now, I just want to take a shower. Hey, where is it anyway?

Drew: It's the door to the left. Hey wait, are you telling me that you're gonna wear that outfit again?

May: Well, yes.

Drew: That's not good. That got soaked in rain last night. Here, wear this.

May: What's that?

(Drew hands May a box. When May opened it, she saw a non-sleeve blue t-shirt and a denim mini skirt)

May: Hey! This is my dress! How did you get it from my house?

Drew: Greta said that your mom left it for you. And she also said that there are more of your clothes in my room.

May: My mom did it this time.

Drew: What May? Did you say something?

May: Nothing. HEY!!! Why are you taking your shirt off!?!? I'm a girl remember?!?

Drew: I'm only taking the shirt off. Is that bad?

May: I guess not.

Drew: here's a towel. Don't worry, it's a new one.

May: gee thanks. Then where are you going to bathe?

Drew: In my dad's bathroom. Duh!!! Don't worry, I'll probably finish before you do. So hurry up and take your shower already.

May: oh, ok.

_**May takes her shower in Drew's bathroom and while that happens Drew takes his shower in his dad's bathroom.**_

_**Find out if they are going to be having BUSINESS OR NOT…**_

_**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hiya Guyz!!!**_

_**This is the 7**__**th**__** Chapter for my story!!!**_

_**Oh Boy- this is going to be longer, I promise that!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I never owned Pokemon in the first place so why do I have to say this over and over!!!**_

_**As expected, Drew finished bathing before May and he has already changed into his not-so-usual outfit. Normally, he wears a black, long sleeved sweater, a lavender polo and of course, his usual aquamarine pants and black shoes. Now, he wears a black t-shirt and violet (not purple) pants with pockets on the sides. Of course he doesn't need to wear shoes inside his own house! He only wore slip-ons and white socks.**_

**After May's trip to the shower, she goes out in a, uh, um, a very short towel. Her long hair was really wet and soaked her back. When she closed the door of the bathroom, she realized that Drew was already in the room!!!**

**This is their wonderful conversation:**

May: DREW!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU PERVERT!!!

Drew: Hey _Sweets_, it's not my fault that I finished early. And you're the one who goes out of the bathroom with only a short towel on!!!

May: You ARE a pervert!!! How dare you look at me!!!

Drew: Hey! I have the right to look! I told you that I'd finish earlier than you. You're such a slowpoke!!!

May: I'm not slow!!!

Drew: Could you just please put your clothes on! I don't want to be tempted to look at you anymore!

May: So you admit it!

Drew: I admit what?

May: That you LIKE looking at me like this! YOU PERVERT!!!

Drew: Please! Not again!

May: Sure, Sure. I'll stop talking if you just hand me my clothes.

_**Drew gets the box on the bed and hands it over to May. He hands it to her then touches her chin and whispers:**_

Drew: Hey _Sweets_, I didn't say that I don't like looking at you…

_**Then he goes and sits on his bed and continued smirking at May.**_

May goes to the bathroom looking as red as a fully ripe tomato.!.!.!

**Is Drew really a pervert? And what does he mean when he called May **_**sweets**_**? Does this mean that Drew adores May? Find out in chapter 8!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello!!! This is chapter 8!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**_

_**I'm gonna tell tell you now: their characteristics are now different in this chapter. Trust me. This isn't like the previous chapters that I wrote…**_

_**As I said in the last chapter, May goes back to the bathroom to change into her clothes. After she comes out…**_

Drew: Looking gorgeous as usual, my _sweet_ little May…

May: Drew?

Drew: Yes, my _Sweet little May_?

_**(May asks this question while smirking and talks very curiously)**_

May: Drewy??? Why are you calling me _sweets_?

Drew: Don't you like me calling you sweets? Well, you are my sweet-little-May… Aren't you?

_**(Then their smirks turn into mischievous smiles)**_

May: I agree. I am sweet. Speaking of sweet, how do I look in my outfit?

Drew: You look cute, cuter than ever before…

May: I know what you mean. I am cute, am I?!?!

**May suddenly changes the subject. She sits ever so closely to Drew. **

**This is their new conversation:**

May: Like I said earlier, I want you to explain why you kissed me last night but now I know why. After our little conversation a while ago I truly understand your feelings for me.

Drew: Oh do you?

May: Yes, and now I have a challenge for you…

Drew: What is it?

May: I want you to kiss me again…

Drew: _**(saying this while looking so surprised) **_Why?

May: Because I didn't feel your so called kiss last night. I was too busy thinking of what you said and I was surprised that you suddenly kissed me. I didn't realize what you were doing to me and I left you there without asking.

Drew: Well, it was foolish of me to just do that to you.

May: Wait, before you kiss me, I want to tell you the rules…

Drew: What? There are rules for kissing? Then tell me what they are so we can get on with it!!!

May: Don't rush me…

_**Find out the rules for kissing in the next chapter!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**_

_**Here is the continuation to the last chapter:**_

May: the rules are very much simple:

~You kiss me on the forehead if you love me as of like a little sister…

Drew: OK

May:

~You kiss me if you love me only as a friend

Drew: sure

May;

~And finally, you kiss me on the lips if you love me as me. A girl that you like…

Are the rules clear?

Drew: yeah

May: and also, the way you kiss me determines how much you love me.

Drew: OK. Can I kiss you now?

May: ready when you are…

**HERE IT IS**

**In this part, Drew's eyes are concealed with a shadow**

Drew makes May lay down flat on his bed. After that, he goes over her and kisses her….. on the lips….. May blushed but she didn't' bother to struggle against Drew's kiss…… She felt so much…. After Drew got his lips off of her, May just said this: "don't take it off, not yet"…. This time, she pushes Drew so that he will be the one that is lying down on the bed…… May said this: "now it's my turn to show my affection to you"…. After saying that, she kisses Drew on the lips… there were no obstacles… Drew just let her in… they remained like that for a long time… they didn't even bother the time…

Finally, May got off from Drew. She was staring at him while he was getting up.

Drew: So, what did you think? Was it to your liking? Or do you want me to do it again?

May: Well Drew, I didn't know that you were such an experienced kisser… anyways, I liked it a lot!!! Now let's go downstairs before Greta suspects anything

Drew: Yeah. I don't want to be late for lunch either!!!

_**I know. Dirty chapter!!! But wait there are more chapters to come!!!**_

_**Just wait and see!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is Chapter 10 of my 1**__**st**__** Story!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**_

_**While going down from the bedroom…**_

Drew: Wasn't that very exciting!?!

May: Sure it was.

Drew: So what do you want for lunch today?

May: Let me see… I'm not into meat these days so I guess a salad will do…

Drew: Why? Are you sick or something?

May: No, I'm just on a diet.

Drew: Oh really? Well, I guess you do have to maintain your well-known figure as one of the most beautiful female coordinators around!!!

May: As a matter a fact, you're absolutely correct!!!

**Greta greeted them when they reached the end of the stairs.**

Greta: Well, Master Drew and Miss May, what shall I make you for lunch today?

Drew: We want a spinach salad please! (then smirking at May)

May: Yes! A spinach salad for me too!

Greta: Of course. I shall prepare the both of you a salad. Do you want any desert?

May: How about a peach parfait? Does that sound good to you?

Drew: Well, anything you want my sweet!

Greta: Please wait at the dining area until I have finished preparing your food…

Drew & May: sure.

**After preparing the dishes, Greta goes out of the kitchen and serves the couple their food. They ate so formally yet talking like teenagers!**

_**After eating their lunch…**_

Greta: So did you enjoy your meals?

Drew: We sure did. How about you May?

May: It was absolutely delicious!

Drew: I have a great idea!

May: What is it?

Drew: Why don't we go out on a date? I heard about this new restaurant near the park. They say that their food is really good!

May: Really? If you say so…

Greta: So shall I still prepare dinner for you later?

Drew: No thanks. I'm taking my girl out on a date. **_(then puts his arm on May's shoulder)_**

May: I have a feeling it's going to be a good one!

_**So Drew and May are going on a date!!! How romantic… **_

_**However…**_

_**Sneak peek to next chapter: one of the girls in Drew's fan girls club are going to stalk on them! Will their date be ruined?**_


End file.
